


Stargazing-UsUk

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1960's, 1969, M/M, Moon Landing, Space Race AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stargazing UsUk fic for homestuck_pwease on Instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing-UsUk

**Author's Note:**

> I love the 1960's. The Space Race, Warhol and his Factory with lovely women such as Edie Sedgewick, Candy Darling, and Nico, and the birth of Sci-Fi as we know it. How can I not include that in this fic?! Chance taken.

"One small for man, one giant leap for mankind."  
...  
"Wow!" Alfred stared at the moon one summer night in 1969.  
"Can you believe it Arthur, a man on the Moon, an American on the Moon?"  
Arthur laughed. "As apposed to a Russian man. This Space Race stuff is just foolish. Politics."  
Alfred frowned.  
"It's more than that you grump."  
Arthur raised a large eyebrow.  
"It's a dream come true, we've touched the stars!"  
"No, we touched the Moon."  
Alfred's face fell.  
"What? You landed on the Moon, not Rigel."  
"Rigel?"  
"The star. In Orion." Arthur said getting up and pointing towards the Hunter in the night sky. He listed off the other stars, Bellatrix, Betelgeuse, and the neighboring constellations Eridanus and Gemini.  
"Do all the stars have names?"  
"I suppose, I don't know them all."  
"Who names them?"  
"Who ever finds them."  
Alfred pointed to a star.  
"What's that one's name?" "I don't know..."  
"Then I'm naming it Arthur after you and the one next to it Alfred and I'm going to visit them both one day. I'll truly touch the stars and be a hero!"


End file.
